harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
HPWiki:Kummerforum
Hier kannst Du direkt etwas fragen und kriegst auch direkt darunter eine persönliche Antwort. Aber: Bitte stelle hier nur dann eine Frage, wenn Du trotz der Angebotenen Hilfen keine tauglichen Antworten auf ein Problem finden kannst. Da alle hier unbezahlt arbeiten, möchten wir uns absichern: * inhaltliche Fragen zu den Büchern gehören nicht in das Kummerforum, sondern in irgendeines der Fan-Foren außerhalb dieses Lexikons oder falls sie einen Artikel dieses Lexikons betreffen auf dessen Diskussionsseite. * alle Fragen werden nach einiger Zeit ins Archiv verschoben, wo sie angesehen und eventuell auch noch einmal aufgegriffen werden können. So bleibt diese Seite übersichtlich. Eine Bitte an Alle....aktuelle Diskussionen bitte voran stellen.. das erspart viel "nerviges" scrollen...danke LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:15, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseitennavigation Ich habe die Navigation unserer Hauptseite im standardmäßigen Wikia-look um einige Links gekürzt (Themenbereiche, Blog-Beiträge, Übersicht, Top-10-Liste..., die mit unserem Wiki nichts zu tun haben. Sieht es so ok aus, ist es so verständlicher als zuvor? Soll ich den Link auf die Bilder auch noch löschen?--Aragog (Diskussion) 10:09, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) --- Hauptseitengestaltung und Bilderdiskussion Micha hat auf seiner Benutzer Diskussion:ElBosso paar nützliche Tipps gegeben u.a. zu unserer Diskussion und Handhabung der Filmbilder. Wie sollen wir das jetzt handhaben? Was ist mit dem Link auf Bilder in der Standard Wikia-Navi?--Aragog (Diskussion) 16:00, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Meine Meinung ist nach wie vor keine Bilder. Wer unbedingt Bilder braucht, kann zu unserem "Schwester-Projekt" gehen.--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:45, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Es gibt in diesem HP-Wiki 72 Bilder. Die Bilder der Schauspieler Daniel Rathcliff, Emma Watson, Rupert Grint, Brendan Gleeson, MIchael Gambon, Gleis 9 ¾, Hogwarts Express (soweit ich jetzt feststellen konnte) sind im Artikel eingebunden. Die anderen Bilder sind hochgeladen worden und auf den Benutzerseiten zu sehen. Im Wikia Look kann man direkt auf die Bilder zugreifen (sehen), wenn man im Menü Film ist, glaub ich. Ich muss noch mal nachschauen, weil im monobook skin sind keine Bilder zu sehen. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:22, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ja es ist so, im Wikia Look kann man direkt auf die Bilder zugreifen und auch sehen wer sie hochgeladen hat, außer im Hauptmenü -Harry Potter Universum- kann man immer auf die Bilder zugreifen. Es gibt 4 Hauptmenüs : *im Wiki (Hauptmenü) Untermenü **Wiki-Aktivität **Zufällige Seiten **Videos **Neue Bilder *Harry Potter Universum (entspricht unserer Hauptseite) (Hauptmenü) **Charaktere **Magische Wesen **Handlungsorte **Magische Welt **Hexerei/Zauberrei ** Weitere Themen *Romanreihe (Hauptmenü) **Bücher und Kapitel **Übersetzungkritik **Original Namen **Weitere Themen *Filme & mehr (Hauptmenü) **Harry Potter Filme **Videospiele **Fanspekulationen **Links **Weitere Themen Das Alles ist grauselig sortiert. Kein Hand und kein Fuss. Da lob ich mir doch den monobook skin. LG ♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:52, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich denke natürlich auch, dass auch wenn es rechtlich erlaubt ist, weiterhin auf der Seite eines Charakters einen nicht das Bild des Schauspielers in der Rolle begrüßen sollte. Worüber man aber vielleicht nachdenken könnte: Bei Abschnitten/Seiten, die sich mit den Filmen beschäftigen, könnte manchmal ein Filmfoto zur Veranschaulichung des Sachverhalts beitragen. Zum Beispiel könnte im Artikel zu Hermine in dem Abschnitt zu ihrem Aussehen in den Filmen ein kleines Bild von Emma Watson als Hermine durchaus Sinn machen. --Amata (Diskussion) 19:42, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wenn ein Bild von Hermine, dann auch vom Film- Harry (fände ich aber nicht so gut). Wäre es nicht besser Kinderbilder als 11jährige von Daniel, Emma + Rupert, Neville, Ginny und den Zwillingen (das sind zu 90% Bilder in ihren Rollen), und natürlich je ein Bild der Schauspielern nach Abschluß der Filme, als knapp 20jährige, in den Schauspieler Artikel einzufügen und einen Link im Charakterartikel zu setzen? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:18, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Amatas Vorschlag verstehe ich so, dass in den Abschnitten, in denen auffällige Aussehensabweichungen der Schauspieler im Film genannt werden bzw. noch zu ergänzen wären wie z.B. bei Madame Maxime die filmische Abweichung bebildert werden könnte. Das fände ich sinnvoll darauf sollte im Text auch verwiesen werden, damit klarer wird, dass Filmbildchen in Artikeln hier Erklärungszwecken dienen. In Fall von Harry Potter ist die Filmabweichung der Augenfarbe auf einem Foto nicht besonders verdeutlichend, falls überhaupt in diesen Artikel ein Filmbildchen reinkäme, dann müsste im Text auf die verfehlte filmische Darstellung von Harrys immer struweligen nicht bezähmbaren und hinten abstehenden Haaren im Kontrast zu der filmischen gestylten Lockenfrisur bildlich herausgestellt werden Auf der Hauptseite müsste stehen, dass Filmbilder in Artikeln nur geduldet werden, wenn sie explizit einen genannten Unterschied zwischen Film und Buch zeigen. Steht unser Hauptseitentext "Du kannst mitmachen... überhaupt irgendwo auf der Hauptseite?--Aragog (Diskussion) 10:48, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC). :Bzgl. Wiki-Navigation: Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wurde die Wiki-Navigation im Wikia-Skin laut Versionsgeschichte nur als Vorschlag angelegt und im Nachhinein lediglich von mir angepasst, damit sich die einzelnen Bestandteile in der aktuellen Version der Navigation nicht mehr überlagern. Inwieweit alles darin sinnvoll ist, wage ich nicht zu beurteilen. Bei solchen Dingen bin ich stets auf das Knowhow der jeweiligen Wiki Community angewiesen und bearbeite immer nach deren Einverständnis oder Vorschlägen. Die Navigation wurde auch hier im Kummerforum weiter unten bereits einmal diskutiert und als gut oder zumindest als "hinnehmbar" empfunden. Ich lasse mich gerne eines besseren belehren. Ich kann nur noch einmal betonen, dass ihr die Navigation jederzeit gerne selbst anpassen dürft (was ich auch empfehle, da neue User die Seite im Wikia-Skin betrachten werden) bzw. ich euch gerne bei der Umsetzung behilflich sein kann, wenn ihr irgendwo auf Probleme stoßen solltet. :Gruß :Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 13:43, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) @ Amata und Aragog, Ich verstehe schon worauf ihr hinaus wollt, und die Idee ist eigentlich auch gut. Meine Sorge ist, dass sich dann unsere Bilder- Junkies bestätigt fühle, auch andere Bilder hochzuladen ohnen viel zu fragen. Dann gibts es wieder die Endlosdiskussionen warum Bilder da und dort keine, oder die Bilder dann nach gutdünken abändern, habe ich selbst erlebt in einem anderen Potter Lexikon, da sind die Bilder gewechselt worden wie die Hemden und dann gab es Krach, weil jeder "sein" Bild im Artikel haben wollte. Aber wir können es probieren. @ Aragog, würdest du bitte den Harry Potter Artikel freischalten, dass wir ihn bearbeiten können. Zu deiner Frage ..Steht unser Hauptseitentext "Du kannst mitmachen... überhaupt irgendwo auf der Hauptseite?.. Steht auf der Hauptseite in der rechten Spalte.. . LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 18:13, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zu Michas kritischem Kommentar: Aylas Urteil, unsere Hauptseite sei im Wikia-look "grauslig" bezog sich wohl vorallem auf die Elemente in der Navigationsleiste, die mit der HP-Serie bzw. dem, worauf dieses Wiki wert legt, nichts zu tun haben. Findest du die von mir vorgenommenen Kürzungen ok? Zur Bilderdiskussion: Geht es, Filmbilder vorrangig oder ausschließlich in Filmabschnitten oder -artikeln zu plazieren?--Aragog (Diskussion) 10:09, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Diesen Part habe ich geschafft *yep*, das Film-Bild von Harry Potter ist genau da wo es sein soll. Es ist jetzt aber auf der linken Seite. Soll das da sein? Irgendwie irritiert mich das optisch, wahrscheinlich weil in der Wikipedia und sonstigen Wikis Bilder eigentlich immer rechts auftauchen.--Amata (Diskussion) 12:14, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) OK, ich setze es dann mal nach rechts, aber wenn es wieder ganz rechts auftaucht, mache ist es wieder nach links...LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:24, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Findest du es jetzt wirklich besser plaziert??? ich nicht...--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:28, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Doch, ich finde es besser als ganz links, aber schön finde ich den Abschnitt nicht. Weil jeder Satz in dem Abschnitt in einer neuen Zeile beginnt und dazu noch kurz ist, hat der Text sehr viel Abstand zum Bild. Sonst sähe das bestimmt noch besser aus. Die Bildunterschrift ist auch irgendwie verschwunden. --Amata (Diskussion) 12:34, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hi, ich habe das hier gesehen und kann vielleicht helfen. Also, damit die Bildunterschrift bleibt, müsste man |thumb| dazusetzen. Was den Text betrifft, es gibt eine Vorlage:Absatz, die dafür sorgen würde, dass der komplette Text unter dem Bild erscheint und nicht rechts oder links davon, sofern das gewünscht wird. Könnte ich einrichten, wenn es gewünscht wird. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 12:43, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe mit dem Bild, hatte "tumb" schon wieder dazu gesetzt , aber leider ohne "th". Jetzt ist es richtig. Der Text sollte schon neben dem Bild stehen, finde ich besser. Mir würdes es auch links besser gefallen (das Bild), aber wenn es wikia üblich ist lassen wir es halt rechts. Danke für dein Hilfeangebot, aber wir müssen es ja auch mal lernen, wenn ich Fragen habe komme ich aber gern auf dich zu. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:52, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde, dass es jetzt gut aussieht. Wenn der Text komplett unter dem Bild stehen würde, sähe das nicht merkwürdig aus, weil das Bild so klein ist?--Amata (Diskussion) 12:59, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Kein Problem, jederzeit gern. Aber Wikia macht eigentlich keine Vorschriften, wo ein Bild zu platzieren ist. Ob rechts, links, mittig, alles ist erlaubt, was gefällt. Mag sein, dass einige Wikis Bilder nur rechts platzieren. Aber ich kenne auch andere, die Bilder links platzieren oder beides praktizieren oder Bildergalerien verwenden oder alles zusammen. Wie gesagt - ganz nach Geschmack oder allgemeinem Konsens. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 13:04, 22. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Alte Hilfeseiten und Diskussionsseiten Ich habe die alte Hilfe bezüglich der Bearbeitung einigermaßen aktualisiert. Schaut ihr mal auf der bearbeitungsfähigen Version auf der HPWiki Diskussion:Hilfe, ob ihr es so ok findet bzw. was noch rein muss? Könnte jemand von Euch die graphisch gemachte HPWiki:Editierhilfe entsprechend umgestalten? Offen sind noch die Erklärungen der Navigationslinks - bisher habe ich sie einfach nur gelöscht, weil ich noch keine Möglichkeit weiß, sie mir selbst zugänglich zu machen.auch die Möglichkeit "ganz einfach" mit Maus Kategorien einzufügen , blicke ich als nicht-Maus-User mit unserem guten alten Skin kein bisschen. Außerdem gibt es das Problem mit den Kommentarseiten, die wohl lt. Wikia-Hilfe im normalen Skin statt der Diskussionsseiten verlinkt werden. Wenn ich das riichtig beurteile, gehen unsere Begrüßungstexte also für die meisten User ins Leere und der Punkt, dass Änderungen dort erst diskutiert werden sollten, geht auch ins Leere. Was wir damit anfanangen könnten, ist mir noch nicht klar, aber ich wollte es mal zur Sprache bringen.--Aragog (Diskussion) 17:03, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab mir gerade nochmal den Wikia-Skin angeguckt. Dort gibt es bei jedem Artikel direkt neben den angegebenen Kategorien einen Button "Kategorien hinzufügen", den man anklicken kann und ohne "Kategorie" und eckige Klammern schreiben zu müssen, direkt den Namen einer hinzuzufügenden Kategorie angeben kann. Man muss also noch nicht einmal auf "Bearbeiten" gehen. Wenn man "Bearbeiten" anklickt, stehen die Kategorien nicht wie im Monobook-Skin unter dem Artikel-Text, sondern rechts am Rand in einer Liste. Da kann man auch die Namen der Kategorien einfach hinschreiben um sie hinzuzufügen. Dabei macht das System Vorschläge, also wenn man nur "p" eingibt, z.B. "Person" oder "Pottermore". Wie man aber in diesem Look die Einordnung nach "Nachname, Vorname" erzielen soll, ist mir bisher nicht klar. Die Diskussionsseiten gibt es auch im Wikia-Look und keine Kommentar-Funktion. Das scheint skinunabhägig zu sein, weil wir uns damals gegen diese Funktion entschieden haben. --Amata (Diskussion) 20:52, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe auf der HPWiki Diskussion:Hilfe einen entsprechenden Hinweis gegeben. Danke für nachgucken ;-) --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 12:31, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Eigentlich könnte wir uns diese (unsere?) Hilfeseite sparen, wenn man (im monobookskin) neben den Buttons --Seite speichern-- Vorschau-- Änderungen anzeigen-- auf Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe klickt, kommt man zu der von harry granger eingebundenen wikia-Hilfeseite, die genau dieselbe Hilfe anbietet, wie die Hilfeseite die wir in Eigenregie erstellen bzw überarbeitet haben. Den Link bzw. das Hilfeangebot gibt es auch im Wikia-Look (oben rechts). Brauchen wir das alles doppelt? --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 13:29, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Brauchen wir sicher nicht. Die Frage stellt sich aber, ob wir die alte Hilfe dann ganz verschwinden lassen, was ist dann mit der grafisch gestalteten Version? Soll ganz auf die früheren Hinweise verzichtet werden, wie User hier mitarbeiten können, die mit Mausbedienung der Seiten nicht klarkommen?--Aragog (Diskussion) 16:00, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Unter diesem Gesichtspunkt, ist unsere Hilfeseite natürlich hilfreicher, weil es keine Tabelleneinteilung gibt. Dann sollten wir unsere Hilfeseite auf der Haupseite unter dem Punkt -Außerdem- einsortieren. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:45, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die Frage ist für mich, ob sich sprachausgabenuser auf unsere Seite verirren und mit der Bearbeitungsseite zu tun kriegen.Nach mir selbst beurteilt: in einem Wiki, wo vor allem Korrekturen, Pottermoreinfos, Filmabschnitte und dergleichen zu ergänzen sind, würde ich höchstens Artikel lesen, aber niemals bearbeiten.Ich denke noch weiter darüber nach, auch über die künftige Hilfe-Kategorie, die dann verlinkt werdenwerden sollte...--Aragog (Diskussion) 11:04, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC)s Wollte etwas zu Amatas Kategoriebearbeitungsproblem sagen. Um bereits gespeicherte Kategorien zu bearbeiten, muss man erst mal ganz normal den Bearbeiten-Knopf betätigen. Rechts sind die Kategorien aufgelistet. Wenn man die Maus auf eine Kategorie legt, noch nicht klicken, erscheinen rechts neben dem Namen zwei Symbole. Zuerst ein "Bleistift", dann ein "Papierkorb". Klickt man auf den "Bleistift", öffnet sich ein Fenster. Oben steht: Gib den Namen der Kategorie an: Im Kasten darunter steht dann bereits der Name, z. B. Gryffindors. Darunter folgt der Text: Optional kannst du diesen Artikel auf der Kategorieseite „Gryffindors“ unter folgendem Namen einordnen: Dann kommt ein weiterer Kasten, in den man - wenn man z. B. den Artikel Albus Dumbledore bearbeitet - hereinschreiben könnte: Dumbledore, Albus. Dann wird dieser Artikel unter dem Buchstaben "D" eingeordnet und nicht unter "A". Bei noch nicht gespeicherten Kategorien, die man gerade eingegeben hat, erscheinen man nach dem Enter, aber noch vor dem Speichern, ebenfalls der "Bleistift" und der "Papierkorb", so dass man auch hier vor dem Speichern entsprechende Eintragungen machen kann. Ich hoffe, das hilft weiter. Mit "Papierkorb" kann man die Kategorie natürlich auch löschen. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']]| 21:48, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Die früheren Hilfen überarbeite ich. Wahrscheinlich kann vieles gelöscht werden Aus dem alten Hilfeartikel, der im Monookskin verlinktt ist, mache ich einen Hilfeartikel zur Tastenbedienung und die Hilfe-Kategoriekann dann, wenn alles soweit ist, vereinheitlicht und weniger verwirrend aufgeteilt werden.---Aragog (Diskussion) 10:09, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Synchronsprecher Mit Entsetzen habe ich grad festgestellt, dass es auch eine Liste der Synchronsprecher gibt. Brauchen wir die auch noch? Reicht es nicht die Synchronsprecher in der entsprechenden Kat zu organisieren? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:37, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Wenn die Sprecher aus der Liste alle einen eigenen Artikel haben, lohnt sich die Liste nicht. Die Infos stehen dann ja in den Artikeln und die Kategorie ist dann wie eine Liste, in der nur die Namen genannt werden. --Amata (Diskussion) 17:58, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) ::Tscha, das ist das Problem, als ich anfind die Artikel zu erstellen.Ich habe alle Sprecher, zu denen ich dann mehr wusste als einen Satz als eigene Artikel vorbereitet. Diese sind in der Liste auch als Links eingetragen. Aber die, wo es nicht mehr als einen Namen gab, die stehen auch nur in der Liste. Wenn weder Google noch Wikipedia mehr als: "Diese Person synchronisert" erbracht hat, steht diese Person auch nur als Eintrag in der Liste. Ohne Artikel kein Eintrag in die Kategorie. Somit würden diese Namen für immer verschwinden. Es lohnt sich aber nicht bei allen einen Artikel zu machen. Für manche gibt es keine Informationen wie: Hat auch dies gesprochen, hat auch Theater gespielt oder war in der Fernsehserie zu sehen. Artikel, die nur den Namen enthielten wollte ich aber auch nicht machen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 20:20, 5. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass ein kurzer Satz wie bei Oliver Stritzel (zu dem hätte ich noch eine Menge zu erzählen ;-) ) da vollkommen ausreicht. Wenn jemand mehr Infos zu dem SynchronsprecherIn haben möchte, kann er/sie es aus den Weblinks entnehmen. Auch finde ich es nicht richtig die deutschen Synchronsprecher/die auch Schauspieler sind, unter Schauspieler zu sortieren, diese Kategorie sollte den englischen Schauspielern der Harry Potter Filme, vorbehalten sein. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:08, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Mit der Kategoriesierung hast du natürlich Recht, da hab ich die Kategorien übernommen, die bei den Artikeln, die es schon gab schon verwendet wurden. Macht aber wirklich keinen Sinn. Es gibt sicher noch viele SynchronsprecherInnen, zu denen mehr zu sagen wäre, aber ich hatte damals wegen einiger Sachen die Lust verloren und bis Stritzel war ich da noch nicht gekommen. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 19:51, 6. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass du alle Informationen bei Thomas Fritsch rausgenommen hast. Gibs da einen Grund für, oder ein Versehen? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 07:39, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Nein, außer dem obengenannten Grund, dass wenn man mehr Infos über den SynchronsprecherIn haben will, die Quellen zu benutzten kann. Und um die Seite den anderen SynchronsprecherIn anzugleichen. Es sollte kein Vorwurf meinerseits sein, sondern nur ein Anregung die Artikel knapp und informativ zu halten, weil wir ja eigentlich die Bücher "vertreten" wollen :-). Für meinen Geschmack sind auch die Zusätze zu den Schauspielern viel zu viel, s. o., wenn Infos dann Quelle!.. aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung. LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:47, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Finde ich nicht akzeptabel. #Damit wird ein Unterschied zwischen Schauspielern und Synchronsprechern gemacht. #Hab ich mir Mühe gegeben aus den verschiedenen Quellen, die wichtigsten Tätigkeiten zu extrahieren und neu zu formulieren. #Könnte der Artikel Harry Potter dann auch lauten: "Ist die Hauptperson in den Harry-Potter-Büchern. Unter Wikipedia findest du mehr." :Da du erst aus einem Artikel, diese weiteren Informationen gelöscht hattest, war ich mir nicht sicher, ob dies gezielt oder versehentlich war. Ich halte Stubs wie: "geboren dann, spricht den" für überflüssig. Darum hatte ich nicht zu jedem Namen einen Artikel angefangen. Wenn dies das Ergebnis sein soll, bin ich nur froh, dass ich tatsächlich bei den meisten Artikeln nur die Vorbereitungen angefangen habe. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 12:05, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wobei halt wieder die Frage ist, wie wichtig sind die Filme für uns? Und na ja, der Vergleich mit Harry hinkt!*augendreh*. Ich bin nur auf diese "noch nicht vorhandenen" Artikel gestoßen, weil es unter Spezialseiten "Gewüschte Seiten" soviele Artikel über die Synchronsprecher "angefordert" werden. Nimm einfach die Links (aus den Tabellen) heraus und fertig. Man könnte ja auch die SynchronsprecherIn direkt in den Schauspieler Artikel einfügen, da fände ich sie am Besten. z. B. Der /die deutsche SynchronsprecherIn ist "Hans Engel" oder "Lieschen Müller" mit entsprechendem Weblink. --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:28, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) :Bin anderer Meinung, wie oben ja schon zu entnehmen. Wie sind denn die anderen Stimmen dazu. Das ist jetzt kein Punkt, den Ayla und ich alleine ausdiskutieren sollten. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 15:31, 7. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde mich Stephen anschließen. Artikel, die eigentlich nur dafür da sind, dass da Links stehen, lohnen sich nicht. Wir sind schließlich ein Wiki und keine Linksammlung! Und was die Wichtigkeit angeht: Klar, die Bücher sind am Wichtigsten, aber trotzdem beschäftigen wir uns ja auch mit den Filmen. Insofern gehören die deutschen Synchronsprecher in ein deutschsprachiges HP-Wiki. Davon mal abgesehen machen vielfältige Informationen das Wiki ja auch attraktiver. Sollten sich allerdings noch mehr dafür aussprechen, dass wir keine Informationen über Synchronsprecher brauchen, dann wäre ich dafür, eine große Liste mit den Links anzulegen. Artikel, in denen fast nichts steht, kann man dann auch zusammenfassen. --Amata (Diskussion) 17:50, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Zum Hauselfengruß Im automatischen Begrüßungstext wird für die Bilderdiskussion noch immer hier aufs Kummerforum verlinkt, obwohl es dafür ja inzwischen eine eigene Seite gibt. Wenn irgendwer weiß wie man das ändert, wär das toll. LG--Amata (Diskussion) 21:22, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :S. nächster Punkt: Ich würde gerne im Rahmen der Überarbeitung unserer Tipps zur Mitarbeit und zum Artikelschreiben hier im Wiki auf die technischen Hilfen zu Urheberrecht, Lizensvorgaben und gelaufene Diskussionen verlinken. --Aragog (Diskussion) 19:17, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Der neue wikia-look Lt eines Blogs über technische up-dates werden heute, am 3.10. alle wikia-wikis so aufgepeppt, dass die Seiten anders gestaltet/aufgeteilt sind wie bislang. Könnte jemand mal bitte überprüfen, ob und welche Konsequenzen dies für unsere Seitengestaltung hat? Ich meine auch die Auswirkungen, die es für Neuuser ohne unsere nostalgischen Einstellungen hat? Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit mal bei Klapper nachgefragt, weil in dem besagten Blog, die einzelnen Wikis mit Spezialdesin aufgefordert wurden, ihre Wikigestaltung entsprechend anzupassen. Da ich keine Antwort darauf gekriegt habe, könnte ich es optimistisch so deuten, dass ich mir unnötige Sorgen gemacht habe, aber ob das stimmt? Ich suche noch immer jemanden, der optisch beurteilen kann, was da abgeht und mir die Verantwortung dafür abnehmen könnte. Zumindest brauche ich aber Tipps, wenn sich optisch oder gestaltungsmäßig was so verändert, dass die technischen Administratoren eingreifen/entsprechende Spezialänderungen für unser Wiki machen müssen. Bitte beachtet auch Fawkes Hinweis auf der Diskussion:Hauptseite. --Aragog (Diskussion) 15:25, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Bei mir sieht es noch aus wie immer (im wikia look). LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:54, 3. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::Da es bei meinem Anliegen um das hier bereits genannte Update geht, setze ich mich einfach mal darunter. Ich bin Micha von Wikia, und wie euch vom Harry Potter Wiki möglicherweise schon aufgefallen ist, wurde beim letzten Layout-Update die Kopfleiste von der Wikiseite mit einem Freiraum getrennt. Dadurch wird ein Teil des Hintergrunds sichtbar. Einige Wiki-Hintergründe waren/sind dafür nicht ausgelegt, deshalb möchte ich u.a. euch dabei helfen, euren Hintergrund der neuen Situation anzupassen, falls ihr dafür nicht schon selbst irgendwelche Pläne haben solltet. ::Wenn ihr selbst schon Vorschläge und Ideen dafür habt, wie man so etwas gestalten könnte, würde ich mich darüber sehr freuen und euch, falls ihr das möchtet, einen Entwurf vorstellen. Gebt mir einfach Bescheid, was ihr davon haltet ;) ::Darüberhinaus ist mir noch aufgefallen, dass die neue Navigation im Wikia-Skin bei euch ein wenig überladen ist. Das sind wohl Überbleibsel aus der alten Navigation, die inzwischen deaktiviert worden ist. ::Gruß ::Micha (Talk) 13:49, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::Wie oben schon gesagt, kann ich es optisch überhaupt nicht beurteilen und stürze mich deshalb gerne auf dein Angebot, einen Entwurf vorzuschlagen. Wie das mit der Navi-Überladung ist, checke ich natürlich auch nicht. Gibt es irgendwelche Einwände oder Kommentare eurerseits, was weg kann oder muss oder dringend erhalten bleiben sollte? :::Da ich und viele der User des früheren HP-Wiki immer noch mit dem (inzwischen per Zusatzmodifikation wieder angepassten) monobook skin mit unserem gewohnten Wiki-look arbeiten, rauscht wohl das Meiste an derartigen Veränderungen lange unbemerkt an uns vorbei.--Aragog (Diskussion) 14:45, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Hallo Micha, wie Aragog schon schrieb, bearbeiten die Hauselfen und die User die schon lange hier in diesem Harry Potter Wiki mitarbeiten in dem monobook skin :-). Ich bin jetzt mal in den wikia skin gewechselt. Mein Bildschirm sieht so aus (die Beschreibung ist für Aragog): :links und rechts jeweils ein schmaler Streifen mit einem Bild, dass wohl das zerstörte Hogwarts darstellen soll? Für meinen Geschmack viel zu düster, :in der Mitte das Bearbeitungsfeld, :rechts dieses Bearbeitungsfeldes Vorlagen um Medien und Extras hinzu zufügen (Bild, Galerie, Diashow, Slider?, Video und Tabelle) und die Funktionen "Vorschau und Seite speichern. :::Um es klar zu sagen, wir wollen in diesem HP-Wiki keine Bilder haben. Wir halten uns strikt an die Bücher und die Aussagen der Autorin und da gibt es keine Bilder. Darum wäre ist vielleicht ganz sinnvoll die Vorlagen "für das Bilder und Video hochladen", wenn es zu machen ist, auszuschalten. :::LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 15:56, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Dass ihr Monobook-Liebhaber seid, habe ich schon bemerkt, hehe. Deswegen spreche ich das auch an. Bei der Navigation muss nicht unbedingt etwas entfernt werden. Da es bei der neuen Navigation eine dritte Ebene gibt (vorher waren es nur zwei), wodurch wesentlich mehr Links als in der vorherigen Navi möglich sind, müsste man die Links lediglich ein wenig umorganisieren und/oder gegebenenfalls etwas kürzen. Mehr Infos dazu gibt es auf der Hilfeseite Hilfe:Navigation. Bezüglich Hintergrund mache ich euch demnächst gerne einen Vorschlag. --Micha (Talk) 15:32, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ::::Sorry, dass es etwas länger gedauert hat, ehe ich mit einer sehenden Helferin gecheckt habe, worum es geht. Die optische Aufteilung im neuenwikia-look scheint ok zu sein (jedenfalls gab es auch auf Nachfrage keine Einwände),. Was stört ist wohl das Angebot der Navigationslinks innerhalb unseres Wiki: Die Überschrift zu den Links zur HP-Wiki-Community passt nicht mehr in den schmaler gewordenen Navigationsrahmen und wird deshalb teilweise unter die anderen Links zum HP-Universum, den HP-Büchern, den HP-Filmen usw. geschoben. Frage an Micha: Könnte das Problem nicht einfach dadurch behoben werden, dass die Schriftgröße entsprechend verkleinert wird? Die verlinkten Artikel unter der bislang optisch beeinträchtigenden Überschrift müssten wir auch dringend überarbeiten/aktualisieren. Amatas obiges Anligen würde ich gerne in diesem Zusammenhang verwursten, d.h. ich würde den bisherigen Hauselfengruß gerne auf die dann aktualisierten Ausführungen über Bilder und Urheberrecht verlinken und innerhalb dieses Artikels dann sowohl auf die hier gelaufenen Diskussionen in dem Extraartikel verlinken, als auf die praktischen Tipps, wie ggf. Lizensvermerke eingebunden werden können. (zu Ayla: Hochladen von Bildern und Videos ganz ausschalten, führt eher dazu, dass wir lauter Anfragen von neuen Usern beantworten müssen, wie das geht und dann diskutieren, warum wir es verunmöglichen).--Aragog (Diskussion) 19:08, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::Bezüglich Navigation: Es gäbe zwar die Möglichkeit das Aussehen der Navi mit CSS zu verändern, allerdings glaube ich, dass das in diesem Fall nicht unbedingt nötig ist. Man müsste lediglich die Links in der Navi etwas umorganisieren. Im Prinzip bietet die neue Navigation wesentlich mehr Platz für Links, als die vorherige Version, da man jetzt über eine "dritte Ebene" verfügt. Wie das genau geht, steht auf der bereits angesprochenen Hilfeseite: Hilfe:Navigation. Im Prinzip habt ihr auf der ersten Ebene vier Links zur Verfügung, die sich in einer zweiten Ebene zu jeweils sieben Links öffnen, die wiederum selbst zu jeweils zehn Links weiterführen können. Sprich bis zu 280 Links sind möglich. --Micha (Talk) 10:06, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::::Nochmal ich mit einem kleinen Nachtrag :) Ich habe inzwischen den Hintergrund angepasst. Anstatt dem recht düsteren Hogwarts (und aufgrund des Hinweises, dass ihr euch eher auf die Bücher konzentriert), habe ich die Cover des ersten (links) und letzten (rechts) Harry Potter Bandes verwendet. Ihr könnt mir dazu gerne wieder eure Meinung sagen. --Micha (Talk) 14:37, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke :-), das ist eine wirklich angenehme Verbesserung. LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 17:34, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :So, die Navi hab ich euch jetzt auch noch schnell angepasst (doch mit CSS), damit alles wieder reinpasst ;) --Micha (Talk) 22:03, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke, du warst schneller als ich. Ich hatte angefangen, mir eine sinnvolle Umorganisation einfallen zu lassen, aber deine schon erledigteAnpassung der Navi deckt alles ab und sieht lt. sehenden Beurteilern gut aus. --Aragog (Diskussion) 18:11, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) "Lies mehr" Mir ist jetzt aufgefallen, dass neuerdings unten an den Artikeln immer so ein Abschnitt "Lies mehr" auftaucht. Abgesehen davon, dass ich das überflüssig finde, ist es bei kürzeren Artikeln auch störend wenn der "Lies mehr"-Abschnitt genauso lang ist wie der eigentliche Artikel. Wenn ihr das auch so seht und es irgendwem möglich ist, das zu deaktivieren, fänd ich das gut. LG--Amata (Diskussion) 11:21, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Das ist wirklich eine "Schlimmverbesserung" , ich nehme an von wikia. Vielleicht kann Aragog da irgend etwas machen??? LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:03, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Glaub ich mal nicht, dass ist wohl ein Preis, den man zahlen muss, wenn man zu Wikia gehört. Das ist bei allen Wikis hier so. Soll wohl Klicks generieren. --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 17:48, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe das Problem mal auf Benutzer Diskussion:Weas-El gestellt. Wahrscheinlich hat Stephen aber recht. --Aragog (Diskussion) 18:10, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Diskussion Lies mehr hier gibt es Antworten ;-) ???!!! --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:33, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) :Wer das „Lies mehr“ weghaben will, kann den Inhalt des gestrichelten Kastens in Spezial:Meine Benutzerseite/monobook.css kopieren: /* Lies mehr abschalten */ .RelatedPagesModule { display:none; } :Getestet habe ich’s mit dem Monobook-Skin, wer den Wikia-eigenen Skin benutzt, müsste das in die entsprechende .css-Datei schreiben. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie der Skin heißt (in den Einstellungen nur „Wikias neuer Look“ genannt). Gruß --Aulutanion Diskussion 21:01, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mir geht es eigentlich mehr darum, dass die neuen Leser dieses Wikis, mit dieser "Lies Mehr"-Funktion, dazu animiert werden Sachen/Kapitel zu lesen, die oft aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen sind und somit keinen gute Information geben. Für mich selbst ist diese Funktion völlig unerheblich, werde sie aber danke deiner Anweisung für mich selbst abschalten, danke ;-). LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 07:40, 31. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Tabellen wegmodernisiert? Hoffentlich kann mir jemand weiterhelfen: in einem Admin.-Blog der Wikia werden alle wikis aufgefordert, sich für html 5 fit zu machen. U.a. werden in absehbarer Zeit ältere Versionen nicht mehr unterstützt und d.h. beispielsweise, dass unsere Tabellen und einige unserer Vorlagen dann nicht mehr funktionieren. Keine Ahnung, ob das noch viel mehr betrifft wie etwa meinen guten alten skin oder was immer. Hast du (die Frage habe ich zuerst an Klapper gerichtet)eine Ahnung, wie eine arbeitssparende Umwandlung der alten Tabellen in moderne erfolgen könnte? Betrifft es z.b. auch die Kästen? Ich setze die Anfrage auch ins Kummerforum, weil ich technisch in diesem Blog nicht klarkomme und so nicht direkt an der Quelle nachfragen kann. --Aragog 15:08, 9. Jul. 2012 Hier noch der Link auf den beunruhigenden wikia-Blog "http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Avatar/Mach_dein_Wiki_bereit_f%C3%BCr_HTML5" --Aragog Gut möglich, dass das mit der von Aragog oben angekündigten Umstellung zu tun hat, aber meine Monobook-Darstellung sieht jetzt grauenvoll aus! Die graue Farbe, auf der die Texte in weiß standen, ist jetzt weiß und der Text schwarz. Da Links und Überschriften weiterhin gelb sind, sind sie schlecht lesbar (die externen Links, die noch was heller geschrieben sind, gar nicht mehr) Gibt es da eig Mitarbeiter von Wikia, die sich um solche Dinge kümmern können???--Amata (Diskussion) 09:24, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bei mir hat sich (noch) nicht verändert. Bist du sicher den monobook-skin zu benutzen? Meine Texte sind die ganz klassisch "schwarz auf weiß" und die Links sind alle in blau. Was mich stört ist, auf der Hauptseite dieser dunkelgraue Kasten mit blauen Links, die wenn man sie benutzt hat in ein lilagrau wechseln, so dass sie schlechter zu sehen sind. Schreiben (wenn man einen Artikel berichtigt/ergänzt) tue ich im monobook- skin leider "weiß auf schwarz", aber mittlerweile habe ich mich daran gewöhnt. Dein Problem hört sich sich eher nach dem "wikia-skin" an, weil da diese gelben Überschriften und Links sind (den sehe ich wenn ich mich neu anmelden muss) ?! --♥G..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 09:53, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Mittlerweile habe ich festgestellt, dass man den Skin auf der Benutzerseite nicht mehr wechseln kann?? geht es Euch auch so?? ...ach wäre doch Klapper noch hier...der wußte da immer genau bescheid....;-(.....--♥G..Hauselfe Ayla 10:00, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ich benutze schon Monobook, aber offensichtlich irgendwie anders als du, bei mir sieht es (normalerweise) so aus, wie das Wiki früher vor dem Wechsel zu Wikia für alle, die nichts am Aussehen angepasst hatten, aussah. Zu dem Wikia- Skin kann ich übrigens noch immer wechseln.--Amata (Diskussion) 13:23, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Bin schon hier, aber ein bisschen eingeschränkt... Ich brauche hier ein Minimal-Design (CSS und JS vollständig geblockt) und kann darum keine Änderungen feststellen. Gemäss Spezial:Version wurde nun zur neuen Version 1.19 gewechselt. Die Personen- und Nachfolgerkästen habe ich letzte Woche bereits mit der neuen Version getestet. Dort sollten noch alle funktionieren. Ist das richtig? Ich konnte auf den Monobook-Skin zurückwechseln, aber es ist gut möglich, dass das normalerweise irgendwie verhindert wird. Ich werde mich morgen Abend mal der Sache annehmen. Wichtig erscheint mir, dass die unangemeldeten Besucher alles sehen/lesen können und das scheint ja momentan der Fall zu sein. --Klapper (Diskussion) 13:36, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Amata: Du könntest vorübergehend diesen Quelltext in dein monobook.css kopieren. Dann siehst du das Gleiche wie Ayla. --Klapper (Diskussion) 14:04, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Danke, jetzt kann ich zumindest Überschriften und Links wieder vernünftig lesen. Auf Dauer fänd ich es aber schon cool, wenn es irgendwie geht das alte Design zurückzukriegen, ich fand das nämlich superschön.--Amata (Diskussion) 14:42, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Klapper, schön wieder mal was von dir zu lesen :-).... Heute Nachmittag hatte ich eine Benachrichtigung auf meiner Seite, dass sich morgen Abend meine Seite wohl? auch ändert ? http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Mta%C3%84/Neuer_Anmeldebildschirm LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:15, 17. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Es gibt anscheinend einen neuen moderneren Anmeldebildschirm, mit dem wir zwangsbeglllückt wurden, bei mir ist jetzt lästigerweise der Hintergrund auch hell - das blendet zwar und wirkt uncharakteristisch, aber meine Sprachausgabe hat glücklicherweise kein Farbproblem damit. Infos und Diskussionsmöglichkeiten gibts hier "http://de.community.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Blog:Mta%C3%84/Neuer_Anmeldebildschirm" Da ich hier und bei dem obigen Problem merke (Klapper überprüft das gerade inhaltlich), dass ich als Admin hier inzwischen inkompetent bin, würde ich das Amt gerne abgeben. Will jemand?--Aragog (Diskussion) 10:31, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) : Kurzfristige Lösung: Folgende Zeilen ins schreiben #content { background: none repeat scroll 0 0 #404040 !important; color:#D5D4D4 !important; } :Dies betrifft nur diejenigen, welche das klassische Monobook-Design brauchen (weisse Schrift auf dunkelm Hintergrund). Über eine globale Lösung muss ich zuerst noch nachdenken... --Klapper (Diskussion) 22:55, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Danke, Klapper!--Amata (Diskussion) 08:30, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Wenn da etwas auf meiner Seite geändert wurde, kann ich es nicht erkennen. Alles wie vorher ;-)... LG--♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:41, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) ::Auch von mir herzlichen Dank an Klapper. Jetzt habe ich tatsächlich ein Monobook eingerichtet, um die gelb und orange hinterlegten Links wieder lesen zu können. (Vorher hatte ich noch nie gewusst, wie man ein Monobook erstellt.) Grüße von der --Eulenpost (Diskussion) 13:30, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Unsere kaputten JKR-Quellen Ich will einen Hinweis über die kaputten und höchstens längerfristig korrigierten und von drohender endgültiger Vernichtung bedrohten Quellenlinks auf die Hauptseite stellen. Bitte korrigiert und kommentiert meinen folgenden Vorschlag: Die seit 2004 von der Autorin betriebene Harry Potter-Website ist im April 2012 überarbeitet und gänzlich neugestaltet worden. Die frühere Version, auf die sich viele Artikel dieses Lexikons berufen, kann leider jetzt nur noch als cache-Version angeklickt werden. Da wir erst allmählich die Direktlinks aktualisieren können, müssen wir Lesende bitten, notfalls von dem genannten Link aus die gewünschte Information zu suchen. ständige Verbesserungen Diese Diskussion wurde auf der Seite [[Diskussion:Acromantula] begonnen.... Es geht ja nicht nur um die verstümmelten unklaren Informationen, sondern auch darum, dass ich es nicht einsehe, dass wir bei jeder Änderung in 2 - 3 Ansätzen die Grammatik, die Rechtschreibung und den Inhalt korregieren. Wer kein Deutsch kann, sollte jemanden fragen oder die Finger von dem Wiki lassen. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 10:14, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Das wird eine "Endlosdiskussion" werden, da hilft wirklich nur eins-- die Artikel sperren und nur noch auf den Diskuseiten schreiben lassen. Da kann es korrigiert werden und dann von den Elfen in die Artikel eingetragen werden!!.... Eine andere Möglichkeit sehe ich nicht. Ich setze unsere Diskussion mal auf die Kummerforumseite, dass sich alle Elfen und Admin daran beteiligen....LG --Ayla|Hauselfe Ayla 11:05, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ich bin gegen eine Sperre, damit machen wir uns zuviel Arbeit. Dann müssten die Hauselfen den Admin-Status bekommen, damit sie gesperrte Seiten bearbeiten können. Dann könnte Aulutanion die Fehler nicht mehr korregieren. Dann wäre die umfangreiche Kategoriesierung der letzten Wochen nicht möglich gewesen. Ich würde das so machen, wie ich es jetzt getan habe. Ich habe den Benutzer, der die Änderung vorgenommen hat, angeschriben. Wenn der die Fehler nicht bereinigt, werde ich heute abend die Änderungen rückgängig machen. Wenn der Benutzer die Änderung gerne haben will, dann wird er sie schon überarbeiten. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 13:35, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mein Gegenvorschlag: Einfach die Abschnitte oder Artikel nicht korrigieren, auf die du keinen Bock hast. Jedenfalls dann, wenn der Artikelabschnitt wie in dem genannten Beispielzwar verbesserungsfähig, aber nicht schlimm ist. (in Fällen, wo sogar ich über Schreibfehler stolpere oder die inhaltlich falsch oder irreführend sind, muss ein Überarbeitunnshinweis in die Artikel.. Dass viele Nachkorrekturen fällig sind, finde ich keinen Grund, mit administrativen Massnahmen dagegen vorzugehen oder User zu sperren, die wie ich aber aus anfechtbareren Gründen Formatierungs- und Rechtschreibdefizite haben. --Aragog : Wenn es jetzt nicht alle Seiten sind, auf denen wirres Zeug geschrieben wird, könnte man befallene Seiten auch sperren und die Benutzergruppe „Hauself” erstellen, welche dann das Recht editprotected bekommt. Dann können geschützte Seiten durch Mitglieder dieser Gruppe bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 17:06, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Mir gehen die unnützen und wirren Änderungen auch ziemlich auf die Nerven, vor allem das hin und her ändern, löschen, umändern und wieder einfügen einiger Benutzer die noch keine zwei Minuten angemeldet sind, weil sie sich selbst nicht entscheiden können was sie eigentlich schreiben wollen, was dann alles wieder überprüft und rückgängig oder geändert werden muss, vor allem wenn niemand in korrektem Deutsch schreiben kann. Ich korrigier gerne Artikel auf Schreibfehler und vor allem auf Inhalt. Bei mir geht das beim Inhalt auch relativ schnell, weil ich die Bücher auswendig kann und weiß auf welchen Seiten die fraglichen Informationen stehen. Daher kann ich euch nur anbieten, wenn ihr solche Artikel findet und sie selber nicht korrigieren oder die Änderungen überprüfen wollt, verlinkt sie auf meiner Benutzerseite, ich hab genug Zeit zum überprüfen. Natürlich nur, wenn der Artikel nicht alle fünf Minuten wieder geändert wird... Den Vorschlag von SVG finde ich garnicht mal schlecht, wenn es sich um umstrittene Seiten handelt, an denen mehrere Benutzer rumändern und jeder recht haben will, könnte man den Artikel nur für Admins und Hauselfen frei machen, die dann die Lösung unter sich ausmachen. Liebe Grüße --LilianMalfoy 19:34, 25. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Könnten wir die Vorschläge kombinieren: #bei fraglichen Ergänzungen zunächst einen (Standard)Korrekturhinweis auf die Diskuseite des Erstellers setzen #Bei 2-tägig ausbleibender Reaktion den betreffenden Artikel so sperren, dass dieser nur von der neugeschaffenen speziell geschaffenen Benutzergruppe "Hauselfen" bearbeitet werden kann #Während der Überarbeitungsphase/bis der Artikel korrigiert ist den Überarbeitungshinweis in den Artikel setzen, so dass für Lesende deutlich wird, dass dieser Artikel noch nicht unserem Standard entspricht? --Aragog 08:33, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Klingt gut, schlage vor: 1. Hallo Name :du hast eine Änderung im Artikel Hauptseite vorgenommen. Diese enthält leider mehrere Fehler. Wir bitten dich diesen Abschnitt noch einmal zu kontrollieren. Grüße von den Hauselfen. Signatur 2. Bis jetzt waren die Hauselfen ja eher eine scherzhafter Begriff von Ayla und mir, wenn wir diese nun als echte Benutzergruppe einrichten, sollten wir auch drüber sprechen, wer alles dazu gehören könnte und will. Ob es Voraussetzungen geben sollte etc. 3. Wo finde ich den Überarbeitungshinweis? Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 09:15, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja, der Vorschlag klingt gut, allerdings sehe ich noch ein Problem wenn wir uns bei dem Thema nicht auskennen, wie bei dem Computersspiel. Dann finde ich muss, wenn sich der Benutzer nicht meldet und uns die fehlenden Infos gibt, ein Bearbeitungshinweis in den Artikel, sodass Lesende, die sich damit auskennen uns die Infos geben können. --Amata 09:27, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : Als Hinweis für die Benutzer kann ich eine knappe Vorlage machen und per JavaScript für die Hauselfen-Gruppe einen Button einbauen, der dann einfügt (ihr benutzt alle als ursprüngliche Nicht-Wikianer den MediaWiki-Standard-Editor, also nicht den graphischen Editor!?). Einen Tab neben „Kommentieren“, der dann auch direkt noch die Überschrift eingefügt, sollte ich auch hinbekommen. Außerdem gibt es noch die MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user/automatische Benutzerbegrüßung, die noch ausgearbeitet werden sollte (Anregungen könnt ihr ja auf der MediaWiki Diskussion:Welcome-message-user/Diskussionsseite vorstellen). Tim (SVG) 09:51, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Im alten Wiki hatten wir die Vorlage:Überarbeiten erstellt, in der präzisiert werden kann, was noch ergänzt oder Korrigiert werden muss. Sie existiert noch, funktioniert aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr so (ich teste es lieber nicht bei meinen derzeitigen Bearbeitungsproblemen). Der Text und diese Eingabemöglichkeit könnte in Tims modernisierte vorgeschlagene Version aufgenommen werden. Amatas Vorschlag, unbekannte Ergänzungen zu Spielen etc. einzufordern, wäre dann auch bedient. Der Bearbeitungshinweis könnte auch ergänzt werden, dass der Artikel bei ausbleibender Änderung gesperrt und nur für Hauselfen zum "Putzen" frei ist. Zu Stephens 2.: Wenn eine Gruppe "Hauselfen" mit besonderen Bearbeitungsrechten ausgestattet wird, bietet es sich auch an, den automatischen Begrüßungstext für Neuangemeldete so zu ändern, dass die bisher von Hand einzeln eingebrachten Bearbeitungshinweise gleich zum automatischen Text gehören und dass die Automatik nicht bloß auf Adminseiten, sondern auf Hauselfen-Diskussionsseiten verlinken kann, oder? Zu Stephens 1.: zu deinem Textvorschlag müsste noch eine Ergänzung mit Hinweis auf die zu überarbeitenden Punkte im Artikel: "Im Artikel ist angegeben, was noch verbessert werden muss. --Aragog 12:00, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Die Ergänzung in den Text kann sicher rein, das war ja auch nur ein erster Vorschlag. Den Hauselfengruß mit in die Begrüßung aufzunehmen würde zwar einerseits die Arbeit erleichtern, aber wir stellen ja immer die Punkte, gegen die der Benutzer schon verstossen hat besonders heraus und weisen im Zusatztext noch einmal extra auf den Punkt hin. Dies müsste auch dann noch nachträglich geschehen. Aber ansonsten finde ich den Vorschlag gut. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS 12:21, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :: Die Erweiterung für Benutzerbegrüßungen sieht es nur vor, dass durch einen Administratoren oder, wenn es keine aktiven Administratoren gibt, durch einen Wikia Helfer oder Wikia Staff unterzeichnet wird. Einen Benutzernamen kann man auf MediaWiki:Welcome-user oder direkt in die Begrüßungsnachricht einfügen. Oder wie wäre es mit „Die Hauselfen”, verlinkt auf eine Projektseite, wo die Benutzer ihre Fragen stellen können. Zum zweiten Punkt bezüglich der Vorlage kann ich sagen, dass es man mittlerweile intelligente Vorlagen programmieren kann, wo man nur noch einfügen muss, und ein Text über die Regeln der deutschen Rechtschreibung erscheint. Gruß, Tim (SVG) 15:46, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Uhrzeit Das hat hier auch seine Richtigkeit. Also muss jeder angemeldete Benutzer in seinen Einstellungen die Uhrzeit manuell auf Winterzeit umstellen. Gruss --Klapper 02:08, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Bilder verschoben nach --Bilderdiskussion #'Wir sind im Juli 2011 übereingekommen, nur neutrale Bilder der Schauspieler in den Schauspieler-Artikeln zu zulassen.' #'Alle anderen Bilder die in die Artikel eingestellt werden, werden wieder gelöscht.' #'Wir verstehen uns als Lexikon der ''Harry Potter Bücher und wollen nicht, dass die Phantasie des Lesers durch vorgegebene Bilder der Filme beeinflusst wird.'''